Mousers
' The Mousers' are robots created by Dr. Baxter Stockman and through this affiliation enemies of the Turtles. The robots are about knee high. They have a head with sharp teeth and two legs. Their jaws are strong enough to bite through steel. 2003 Cartoon Their origin is very similar to the comics they first appear in the first episode Things Change as they try to kill Splinter he and the turtles manage to destroy them but at the cost of their lair so they are forced to find a new one. They appear in the next episode we learn that they were created by Baxter Stockman to control the rat problem and April O'Neil is his assistant, meanwhile Donatello gathers the remains of one and fixes it, upon being fixed it goes on a high speed chase where it eventually joins up with hundred of them in the sewer they engage in an all out brawl with the Mousers discovering that they are more durable than the last batch as a shot from a shuriken barely damaged one, eventually Leonardo discovers the only way to beat them is chop of their heads eventually destroying all but one which Donatello tries to capture to study but Raphael destroys it before he can. April discovers Baxter is also using them to rob banks and jewelry shops he discovers her and sics four Mousers after her, the turtles rescue her and destroy the ones that were sent after her, she passes out as this is their first meeting and she was initially afraid of them and they bring her to their lair. They explain to Splinter why they brought her with them April wakes up and eventually gets used to them and decides to work with them to destroy the Mousers, they make their way to the laboratory and encounter Stockman, who activates the Mousers to attack them, April and Donatello manage to shutdown the Mousers and make them self-destruct destroying them and putting Baxter Stockman out of business, and he is punished by The Shredder for failing him. Mousers continued to make appearances throughout the rest of the series, including as aids to Stockman after he became a full-time member of Shredder's "staff." Later, Dr. Chaplin created a new variety of Mousers with four legs and the ability to transform into large spheres, which were deployed against the Turtles to retrieve a Triceraton anti-gravity generator from Hong Kong. Fast Forward In the episode Head of State, Agent Bishop and Baxter Stockman create Organic Mousers to protect earth from aliens. Many years later Baxter use them to try to kill than President Bishop. The Organic Mousers perished in a cave-in at Stockman's lab. After Bishop saved his life he told Stockman that the Department of Agriculture was interested in his Mousers. Appearances *"Things Change" *"A Better Mousetrap" *"Attack of the Mousers" *"Tales of Leo" Description and abilities Standard Mouser robots are of the approximate size and shape of a turkey. Have a single eye and two enormous, hardened steel toothed jaws that can bite through concrete, brick and steel with ease. In addition, the Mousers are with their gripping toes able to climb walls, and have a body cavity, with which they can transport swallowed material or objects. Standard Mousers only have a low intelligence and no independent thinking skills, they are basically drones and usually controlled by a central computer station or simply a remote control. Mouser Variations *Mouser v2.0 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) * "Bishop's Mouser" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) * Organic Mouser/Bio Mouser (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward) Gallery *Mousers/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters missing gender Category:Robots Category:Inventions Category:Objects Category:Villains